Changes
by ticctacc
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A BIT! Bella was princess of the Volturi and is one of the most powerful creatures on earth, she is a ruthless assassin that rarely showed any emotion, what happens when she runs into a beautiful blonde hale? What is Bella? Will she be able to overcome her fears of abandonment and let Rosalie in? Pairings: B/R A/Jane Em/Jasper Es/C A lot of Dickward bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first story so go easy on me and REVIEW! And I got some of my ideas on bella from the author "DarkBella" so I do not take credit for some of the info on her.**

**Summary: Bella was princess of the volturi and is one of the most powerful creatures on earth, she is a ruthless assassin that rarely showed any emotion, what happens when she runs into a beautiful blonde hale? What is she? Will she be able to overcome her fears of abandonment and let Rosalie in? Pairings B/R A/Jane Em/Jasper Es/C a lot of edward bashing.**

**I do not own anything except for my ideas and the new characters I might add in.**

**Bpov:**

I had just gotten back from London, once again chasing a group of rogue newborns, there was a knock on the door and a head popped in revealing Jane- one of my only friends in this horrid place, had informed me that Aro had just called me to the throne room to talk about another problem.

"Ah, Bella my dear do have time to spare?"

"Of course" its not like I have a choice, I added in my head.

"There had been reports off frequent killings in Seattle, and we have our suspicions that someone is creating newborns and isn't controlling them"

"and what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see my dear, that's where you and Jane come in, I want you guys to stay in a low key place near Seattle and keep track of any suspicious behavior that is going around there, but you two will also have to keep a low profile so I have enrolled both of you into forks highschool, and you will have to attend to keep the profile of a human"

God I have a bad feeling about this

"and where do you suggest we stay master?"

"Why Forks of course"

Damnit I knew he was going to do that to me, even though he knew about most of my past he still wanted to send me there.

"When would you like us to go there"

"Why in two days of course"

"Right, well I should go pack then"

And with that, I left, still having a blank look on my face, but in the inside I was fuming. _How dare he do that to me? After what happened in my past life in that horrid place? _I went into my room and slammed the door so hard it had fallen off of it's hinges and flew against the stone hallway wall, the wood flying into splinters.

I sat down and pulled my black skin tight leather pants that hung low off of my hips, slipping on knee high leather boots and began lacing them up. Seconds later I had slipped on a small tight black tank top that rode up my toned stomach showing off my black lace bra. Shrugging, I pulled my leather jacket over my shoulders and walked to the corner of my room to pick which daggers and guns to bring.

You see, my daggers are different, they are each made with special chemicals fused into the blade, so that as much as a touch to a vampire or a werewolves' skin they would immediately disintegrate or just blow up in flames, depending on the creature. And it was the same for the bullets in my guns, adding that to the fact that my over sized double pistols would never run out of ammo and only me or people close to me could fire the gun it was a win win situation. And the best part is that for some reason, I am immune to them, much like I am immune to everything I have tested on myself, but Aro did say I was the last of my kind so I guess that helped with the reasoning.

I strapped two small daggers into the hidden pockets at the ankle part of my boots, two large ones to the straps on my thighs, the two over-sized pistols onto the holsters on my leather gucci belt, and just in case, I slipped two more small daggers into the inside sleeve pockets of my jacket.

And with that, I set off to forks, the place that had ended what little I had of humanity.

**Rpov:**

Ugh, me and my family had just moved to this rainy, cloudy, small, boring ass town I had never heard of in my existence, which is pretty long.

"ROSSEEE, WE'RE GONNA BE LATTEEEE FOR SCHOOOOLL!" I heard a pixie-voice scream from the first floor.

"DAMNIT ALICE YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL, WE'RE VAMPIRES FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I screamed back at her from my room. This would be my 12th time going to high school and I didn't really give a single fuck anymore. I was miserable, being the only one in this family that was unmated besides Alice, and I didn't really think I would find them anytime soon.

"Come on Rose, we're gonna be late" Alice said when I reached the bottom of the stairs, wearing a devious smirk on her face, like she knew a huge secret that I didn't. I glared at her, knowing that she knew that I knew she was keeping something from me. She then gave me a once over.

"Good, you look prepared for what's gonna happen today". she said, that annoying smirk still plastered on her face.

"Alice you better tell me what's going on!"

"Nah rose, you have to experience this one yourself" and with that she twirled on her toes and skipped out to my cherry red ferrari and slipped into the passenger side with a small giggle.

**AN: ok so how did I do? good? bad? Should I continue with this? ****_REVIIEEEWWW pleeaasseee! and tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! This is my first story so go easy on me and REVIEW! And I got some of my ideas from the author "DarkBella" so I do not take credit for some of the info on her.**

**So someone asked if bella's past had to do anything with the cullens, and if everything in new moon had already happened, but the answer is no, bella's past in this story is something totally different and was not in the book.**

**Oh and just keep in mind that Jane is a creature of her own so that is why that Rose and Alice can't sense that they aren't human and that they know they aren't vampires.**

**I do not own anything except for my ideas and the new characters I might add in.**

Chapter 2:

**Rpov: **

Me and alice had just arrived at the one and only Forks high school, students stared as usual as we got out, but only one in particular had the balls to approach us, but he couldn't take a hint that none of us were interested in him. It was of course the one and only Mike Newton. He walked up to me and Alice with his usual greasy slicked back, crummy blonde hair, his face oily and clearly not washed.

"Hey ladies"

Alice and I both put on our bitch faces almost sneering at him, but Newton clearly didn't take the hint.

"So, since I heard you were both single… would any of you girls want to maybe go on a date with me?"

Alice clearly did not like the idea of that, but her face stayed the same and I mirrored her. _Was he seriously suggesting a threesome? Fucking asshole boys, they're all the fucking same. _By then I was basically fuming, and it clearly showed because Mike looked just a bit horrified. I chuckled inwardly, kind of proud of myself for being able to do that.

"Sorry we don't swing your way" Alice said loud enough for a lot of the people around us to hear, most of them snickering much to Mike's humiliation. Just then I had decided to speak up.

"And if we did, we would clearly wouldn't be after seeing your ugly ass"

With that me and alice spun around and walked over to our siblings. Emmet was next to Jasper and had his arm around him. Damn I wish I had my mate, I have lived so long without anyone special other than my family.. but my thoughts were cut off by both of them.

"Hey" they both said at the same time, and we grinned at their adorableness.

"Hey, what's u-?" my sentence was cut off when a loud roar of an engine rung through the parking lot. Just then two Ducati motorcycles rolled in. The first one was a Ducati Monster Diesel with an army green matte finish, and the second one was a more plain but equally awesome shiny white one that was right behind it. They were both driven by two girls to the empty parking spot across from Emmet's jeep. Just then the female on the first motorcycle swung her leg over the bike in the most seductive way possible, her tight leather pants showing off everything. She slowly reached her hands up, the small leather jacket she was wearing opened wider revealing her tight black tank top and lace bra. Undoing the straps of her helmet she lifted if off her head, revealing a true goddess. Just when I thought she was done, she whipped her long silky looking, brown hair like a model straight out of a shampoo commercial.

I couldn't really focus now, it felt as if my legs were gonna give out. _Wait, what the fuck? Your Rosalie fucking Hale, a vampire, everyone wanted _**_you _**_not the other way around. Now act like it, not a fucking horny teenage boy like Newton over there. _Just when she had thought she had gotten her act together, the sexy brunette strutted past her, and right when she passed, she winked. _She fucking winked, and not just at anyone but she winked at _**_me_**. _Oh my god I think I can just cum right here._ She then strutted away her sexy ass swaying, but I then noticed a blonde walking next to her in skinny dark washed jeans and I immediately became angered by it.

"Oh my god Rose!" Alice squealed while I watched the brunette goddess disappear into the school.

"Did you see that sexy blonde on the white bike?! She smiled at me!"

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" I responded, clearly clueless on anything that didn't have to do with the brunette goddess that had just winked at me. Just then Alice froze, her eyes clouding over, clearly absorbed in whatever vision she was having.

"Rose! I think we just found our mates!" She squealed. _Our mates? Did she mean that, that goddess was my mate? Wait, I had finally found my mate? _Wide eyed, I turned back over to my siblings.

"Damn Rose, if I was straight, and not taken, I would have totally tapped that. You're one lucky woman." Emmet said.

Purely on instinct, I crouched down and let out a threatening growl. _How dare he say that about _**_MY_**_ mate? She is _**_MINE_**_, not his. Whoa where did that come from?_

"Whoa Rose I didn't mean to offend you." and as he said that, I felt a wave of calm overtake me, and I knew that it was Jasper, but I knew better than to fight it.

"So what are you going to do?" Jasper questioned, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Get the blonde beauty to fall in love with me like I am with her of course" Alice said confidently, and with a determined look on her face she entered the school building just like the other two did earlier.

"What about you Rose, what are you going to do?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know yet, I just want to get to know her and take things slow, ya know?"

Jasper nodded understandingly and gave a light smile. So I turned and followed where Alice had just went.

"Yeah Rose go get your girl!" Emmet hollered, while half the people in the parking lot turned to see what was going on. I turned back to glare at him, even though I knew he was just trying to help in his own way.

My first class of the day was biology, which was my least favorite class because of how boring it was. I then walked in and sat down in my regular seat, and set down my stuff. Just then the same girl that had almost made we cum with a single wink walked into class and started to talk to the teacher. I couldn't pay attention to what they were saying, but could only stare at her lace bra that was visible from under her tight tank top and what was under the bra. Just then it started to get closer and closer until they were right in front of me. Damn I change my mind, Biology is now my favorite class….ever.

"Hey, my name is Isabella." the voice purred, the only way to describe what the voice sounded like was pure sex. Quickly I repositioned my eyes to look up to the beauty that was in front of me, disappointed that I was caught leering like a horny boy.

"H-hi" I stuttered out. _Damnit Rosalie your a vampire, vampires don't stutter, now she probably thinks your a complete idiot._

"I'm Rosalie" _Thank god I recovered._

She smiled and sat down next to me, clearly amused by my actions.

"So… what brings you to Forks?" I was trying to start a conversation just to listen to angelic voice. And right when she parted her full red lips to answer-.

"Students settle down, class is starting."

Damnit he fucking interrupted my angel. Just when I was about to start glaring ahead, I noticed Isabella staring at something below my face. I then smirked, noticing the low cut top alice had recommended I wore today. _God I need to thank Alice later._ Pretending that I was paying attention, I shifted and back and delicately pulled my top down a bit more, revealing more creamy white flesh.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her eyes widen with panic at the thought of being caught but then relaxed and went back to where they were before on my chest when she realized I wasn't looking at her. Just then the bell rang, and I saw disappointment flash across her features.

"Um Rosalie?" I heard that angelic voice say.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me to where the front office is?" Nervousness clear in her tone.

I was practically jumping with joy on the inside that Isabella had wanted _me _to show her where the office was.

"Of course" I said with a soft smile, she seemed to relax at that, her nervousness slipping away.

**Bpov:**

When I heard her say that, I was utterly relieved that she hadn't rejected me. I don't know what, but as soon as I had spotted her in that parking lot, something pulled me to her. She was the definition of beauty, nothing I had seen in my 1000 years on this earth had even remotely compare to her. Wait, what am I saying? I had barely spoken 5 words to her and she's already having me feel things that I haven't felt for hundreds of years, something I had not felt since I was here in this very town so many years ago. I was scared, but some how, I knew she would not hurt me, but that would not mean that I shouldn't be cautious. Wait what? I cannot let someone else in, I have learned that from what happened the last time I let that happen.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound like a total creeper. Damnit Bella you've been on this earth for a thousand years, now act like it. Rosalie chuckled, clearly amused by my expression after I had asked that.

"Me and my family have lived here for 1 year actually." and how she said it, made me feel like she didn't usually talk about herself. And I smiled at that feeling happy she was willing to tell me about herself, but then scolded myself for acting like a 12 year old swooning over her first crush.

Just as we walked out to the hall, we got ambushed by kids trying to get to where they need to be. Just then, I felt a soft, cold hand slide into mine and tugged me forward. On the inside I was squealing my head off. _Rosalie is holding my hand, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _

_"_How many people are in your family?" I couldn't help but ask.

Rosalie hesitated, clearly debating in her mind, making Bella panic on if she said something too personal, she knew that Rosalie was a vampire, but would not bring that up. After that moment of hesitation Rosalie finally opened her mouth to answer.

"I have my father Carsile, my mother Esme, My two brothers Emmet and Jasper, and then sited Alice."

This is the Olympic coven I have heard about over the years. It is strange that I have never met them before.. I wonder why.

"That is a lot of people in your family."

Rosalie chuckled.

"We are all adopted, but me and Jasper are related, and Alice and Emmet are related as well."

We kept on talking about random things and before I knew it we were at the door of the front office.

"Well it looks like we are here." Rosalie said sounding disappointed. Her disappointment woke something up in me that made me want to do anything to cheer her up, so I said the first thing that came in mind without thinking.

"Maybe we can sit together at lunch?"

She smiled at that and nodded.

"I'll see you later then."

"Ok" I said dumbly, and once again scolded myself. Just then a small figure jumped on me, hugging me from the side, immediately I knew it was Jane.

"Hey there bells." I chuckled, she was the only one I would allow to call me that. If anyone even tried, they would be dead, simple as that. I looked up to see a fuming Rosalie, glaring straight at Jane. Knowing she was jealous, I decided to toy with her a little. I moved both of my arms and hugged Jane back lifting her off the floor and burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"Hey there Janie." She giggled catching on to my act and gave me a peck on the cheek. Turning back toe Rosalie I proceeded to introduce her and Jane.

"Rosalie, this is my sister Jane, Janie this is Rosalie."

I almost laughed out loud at her adorableness when she heard that me and Janie didn't have a romantic relationship. Rosalie quickly stopped glaring at Jane and apologized.

"So I'll see you later Rosie?" After asking that I realized what I had just said and started panicking.

"Uh s-sorry, I don't know why I said that, I won't do th-." Rosalie chuckled and cut me off.

"It's fine, as long as you let me call you Bella?" That name brought so many memories back to me.. I hadn't let anybody call me that since _her_. But when Rosalie said it, it made me feel happy and I had no idea why.

"Yeah, its fine Rosie" I said smirking. She chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

"Soo who's this Rosalie that's got you all flustered and emotional?" Damnit Jane.

**So hopefully this chapter is longer and will satisfy you guys. Do you guys think it's good so far? I haven't really written a story before now so ****_PLLLEEEEEAAAASEEE REVIEWW!_**** I didn't know why they were important until now, but now I do, so write a quick review! Should I continue? or should I just give up?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! This is my first story so go easy on me and REVIEW! And I got some of my ideas from the author "DarkBella" so I do not take credit for some of the info on her.**

**I do not own anything other than my ideas and the new characters I might add in**

Chapter 3

**Jpov:**

I stood there looking at her expectantly. You see, Bells hasn't had the most wonderful life. Almost everyone she had let get close to her had broken her heart, well except me, but that's different. She hasn't really shown much emotions other than the small smiles or giggles I try to get of her when I can. Other than that, she would only have a blank face and eyes. You see when I first met her, you can just look into her eyes and tell what she's feeling right away, regardless of her expression, but over the decades she even managed to keep her eyes blank. It didn't help that she had a mental and physical shield that helped her even more in keeping her emotions locked up.

Even seeing the small interaction between her and Rosalie made me happy and gave me hope. I wanted my Bella happy or at least showing emotions and not be miserable 24/7, and I really do believe Rosalie is the only one that can bring her out of that state, especially what that monster did to Bella all of those decades ago, making her the way she was.

Finally she cracked under my stare and I smirked at that.

"It's nothing Jane, she just a girl I met in biology and we talked a lot and she's really nice."

I looked at her skeptically, knowing there was a lot more to this story, hoping she would cave once again and tell me the necessary details, and she did. while sighing she continued.

"Ok, I really like her, and for some reason, it's like this force is pulling me towards her. Making me feel things I haven't felt in so long.. ever since _her, _only the intensity of them are multiplied 10000x and I'm terrified of what that could do to me."

I smiled a bit, glad she's showing her emotions and trusts me enough to tell me all of this. And slowly I pulled her into a hug, getting where she was coming from on this.

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

_I had just pulled into the parking lot of Forks High school, riding on my white Ducati motorcycle behind Bella's. It was cloudy, and looked like it was about to rain much like all the other days here so many years ago. I got off my bike slowly, not seeing the point of rushing to get into that crummy old school. Taking my time, I took my helmet off and swung my hair out, and setting the unnecessary helmet into the storage compartment in the bike._

_Noticing Bella walking off towards the school, I slowly followed, but then looked over the parking lot in curiosity of what type of people were here and saw the most beautiful girl I have seen in all of my existence (which was even longer than Bella's) standing next to some blonde ogling my Bella._

_She was a little taller than myself which is still pretty short, and had short hair that was very stylishly spiked to the sides. She was wearing an outfit that looked straight out of a teen vogue magazine. The girl had very tight dark washed skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck with a cropped blue and white letterman jacket on, that had an A stitched onto the chest. My eyes came to rest on her pixie like features that made her even more perfect. She had very pink lips, a pixie nose, and these beautiful golden eyes that I was sure I could stare into for all of eternity. _

_I wasn't really one for showing much emotion unless it was to Bella, but something about this one girl made we want to skip happily and smile as big as I could along the way. Some invisible force just tugged me towards her, and I didn't know what. So I did the most rational thing I could think of and smiled. It was a genuine smile; something that I did not usually give to anyone other then Bella._

_Then her whole face lit up, and it was like seeing angels singing, only 1000 times better. Damnit we're here on a mission, not to fall in love, snap out of it Jane. The rational side of my mind chastised me. It doesn't matter, this one girl is bring out emotions that you haven't ever felt, and that might not be so bad. The other side of my brain argued. I've never had a lover… that I actually loved. I've had thousands of sexual partners, but never a genuine lover, and thinking about it now… it might not be so bad to let my heart lead me for once._

_Damn Jane you've fallen hard. She made you think all of those thought's with just one expression. I need to tell Bella about this when I get the chance, I think as I follow her inside the school._

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

_"_I think you should just follow your heart on this Bells, and not think about it so much."

After saying this, Bella looked at me skeptically. I'm usually the one telling her to not get too attached, and think logically before making her mind up about anything. Now here I am going against everything I've believed in all because of that damn pixie.

"And who was that girl you smiled at in the parking lot earlier, hhmmm?" Damnit, it didn't look like she was even paying attention to anything but that blondie.

"I asked you first." I said, bringing out the 16 year old in me.

"Fine" She said exasperatedly.

"I saw her in the parking lot this morning and thought that she was the most beautifulest being ever.. so I winked, and then I walked into the first class of the day which is Biology and she was sitting at a desk by herself. So then the teacher placed me next to her. Then we introduced ourselves. And I couldn't really help but stare… but she didn't seem to mind."

"And…?"

"We talked a bit and I asked her to walk me here because 'I didn't know where the office was' and we talked about her family on our way here.. and yeah.." She trailed off, clearly nervous and embarrassed, but there was a love stuck look on her face, making me smile.

"Now, who is the girl you were smiling at in the parking lot?" Damn even anything that remotely had to do with her made me smile and think about what happened today.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I went to the front office to get my schedule after entering the building, waiting for the lady at the counter to stop gaping and start looking for it I noticed a tall girl with olive toned skin eyeing me nervously. Deciding to take pity on her, I shot her a flirty smile, and she blushed scarlet. I smiled at her softly then, remembering how some humans can be pretty adorable when they want to._

_Deciding the woman at the counter was taking too long, I made my way over to her and decided to talk to her for a bit._

_"Hey, I'm Jane." I said with a small smirk on my face._

_"Um… h-hi my name's J-Jordan." she stuttered clearly not anticipating being approached, and it probably didn't happen often for her._

_"I'm a sophomore and this is my first day here." I didn't know why I had told her this but something told me she was a really good person, and so I did. She smiled shyly when I told her that._

_"So am I, but I've lived here all of my life. What about you? Where are you from?" she said, losing some of her nervousness._

_"I am from Volterra, Italy." Her eyes widened in shock as I told her this, clearly not excepting it._

_"Really? Can you speak Italian?!" she basically squealed jumping up and down a bit, her long shiny auburn hair flowing out around her, making me smile at her adorableness._

_"S_ei molto carina." _I said, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion._

_"I means 'You are quite pretty' in italian." She blushed scarlet again, something I'm beginning to love about her._

_"Um, t-thanks." she stuttered out, and I smiled at her cuteness._

_"No one's ever told me that before" she told me even more timidly than before. My eyes widened somewhat, this girl was gorgeous, almost to the extent where she could rival vampires._

_"That can't be true, you're the most prettiest person I've see in quite a long time." I ranted, making her smile again, something I just loved._

_"Excuse me, but here is your schedule Miss Volturi." the lady from earlier interrupted us._

_"Thank you." I say and smile politely._

_"Do you want to compare schedules?" Jordan asked, still somewhat quietly._

_"Sure." I said holding up my schedule up next to hers and smiling brightly when I saw that we had every class together except for French, and looking over, I could see her smile brightly as well._

_"Do you mind showing me where the English classroom is?"_

_"Yeah, sure." she said smiling at me. Walking there, we exchanged mindless banter about my life in Italy and her life here. Stepping into an old and worn down looking building I hanged my north face flees up and proceeded to walk into an even more run down looking room._

_But once I entered the most beautiful of scents reached my nose. It smelt of vanilla and chocolate, sweet and homey. My eyes quickly scanned the room looking for it's owner and it landed on my pixie like angel from earlier. Just then her eyes looked up, her honey colored ones met my electric blue, and this time, I knew that I would do whatever it took to get her by my side for all of eternity._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I stood there in a dose, thinking about what had happened, knowing Bella could read what I was thinking of and see all the images I saw due to her power.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Jane?" I heard a sweet quiet voice call from beside me. I looked over to Jordan and smiled again telling her to wait a sec so I could talk to the teacher about seating arrangements. With that, I walked up the the balding man in his mid 40's, who clearly did not care about is weight anymore._

_"Um, excuse me sir?" I sad politely, trying to hide my disgust._

_"Oh, you must be the new student, Jane Volturi, correct?"_

_"Yes, Mr…" _

_"Lauren." I tried my best to hold in my laugh at this, what ridiculous human names there are in this world._

_"Ok, where should I sit?" _

_"Right in between Alice and Jordan over there." he said, pointing over to my pixie-like angel and the sweet girl I met earlier._

_"Alice raise your hand." and with that she raised a pale toned arm and smiled at me, which of course I returned.I sat down in-between them and smiled over to Jordan, who was now engrossed in her book, so I turned over to Alice who was giving a death glare to something or someone behind me. Confused, I trail my eyes to where she's glaring at and it lands on Jordan. Why would she be glaring at Jordan? Has she done something wrong? Shrugging I proceed to introduce myself._

_"Hello there, I'm Jane." I said trying to get my most flirtatious tone out._

_Her eyes widened when they looked over to meet mine again, and she looked like she would've blushed if she could. I raised an eyebrow expectantly._

_"Oh s-sorry, my name is Alice Cullen." she said quickly looking very embarrassed. I smirked at her adorableness, she was like Jordan in some ways but just was better._

_"I'm new here, what about you? How long have you been in Forks?" I asked._

_"This is my second year here actually." she said smiling at me confidently._

_"So.. what brings you to Forks?" Damnit I was hoping she wouldn't ask that._

_" Actuall-." Thankfully my sentence was cut off the Lauren guy informing us that class was starting, and to take out the textbooks from under our desks._

_"Some desk compartments do not have one, so if you are one of the people, then you are to share with the person next to you." he said then sat back down._

_Reaching under to the compartment I felt around and found nothing, so I looked somewhat shyly to alice. When she noticed I didn't have a book, she grinned and scooted her chair closer to mine and pulled her textbooks over, and flipped to the page written on the board._

_Throughout the class I could feel Alice inching closer over to me. I glanced over to bottom corner of the textbook page on her side and was met with a full view of her cleavage and her white lacy bra underneath it. Damn. I quickly looked up to her face to see if she noticed that moment when my control slipped, and was met with a smirk but her eyes were still focused on her work.. damn vampire senses._

_Finally the teacher told us we could stop and just chat freely for the last ten minutes of class. Alice quickly looked over to me and grinned._

_"So Jane, are you single?" she asked boldly._

_"Yes, actually I am, why?" I asked that anyways even though I knew her answer. Suddenly she became shy and insecure again, I don't know what side I love the most, but both are fucking amazing._

_"I was wondering maybe we could.." she trailed off mumbling the last part, and even though I could perfectly hear it the first time, I wanted her to say it out loud._

_"What was that Alice? I didn't quite catch that." I said grinning evilly. Looking up she playfully glared at me._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to on a date with me in the city?" she asked again, regaining some of her boldness. I smiled widely at this. My Alice just asked me out on a date! I squealed in my head._

_"I would love to." I said my grin never once faltered_

_"Good, does friday around 6 work for you?" she asked with the same shit eating grin I must've had on._

_"Yeah that's great." I said and just then the bell rung, interrupting our moment._

_"Well, I'll see you at lunch then." she said and stood up and strutted away giving me a clear view of her round perky backside._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Coming out of my trance I looked over to Bella to gauge her reaction. She smiled widely at me.

"Well done little sister." she said, and I smiled proudly mirroring Bella.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**This chapter is a little longer than the last, and mainly focused on Jane's and Alice's relationship, while the next one will focus on Rosalie's and Bella's. I'll probably update daily throughout this week because of Vacation when I have time but after It will probably go to weekly. Again pleeaassee drop a quick review! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Haha sorry guys for the long wait…. I kinda got lazy…and busy… I didn't realize how hard it would be to update on a regular basis and know what I want to happen next, and don't worry guys, Jordan will get a significant other after some of the character development and boring stuff but they won't go out right away, it takes longer for them because of certain reasons…or maybe not it depends on what I want to do when I right it, like when the right time comes then it comes… BTW THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS! Ps. I do not own anything other than my ideas and the new characters I might add in** _

Chapter 4:

**Bpov: **

I stood there grinning at Jane, she had a bright, and genuine smile on her face. She looked like a true teenager that had fallen in love for the first time, going back to the 16 year old she really was. Her face returned to the bright youthful state she was frozen at, bright, curious, and new.

"Now if you don't mind, I have class to get to, and you have a certain pixie to impress." I said my grin never faltering.

"Seeya later Bells!" Jane squealed for the first time in her existence and hugged me in a tight embrace, and then skipping off to who knows where. Smiling to myself, I head to the direction of the gym after asking a sweet looking brunette that was waiting nearby where it was.

I entered a building that looked bigger than the rest and turned into what looked like the girls locker room. I went over to the locker I was assigned and saw that there was already a fresh and clean uniform in there, and slowly took my tank top off. I could feel multiple stares burning into me and smirked a little, as I slipped my skin tight leather pants off as well. All of the sudden, a sweet aroma filled the air, it smelled of caramel and sugar, pure sugar, so I looked up knowing the scent was familiar and came face to face with none other than Rosalie. Her eyes widened somewhat and roamed over my form when she saw me.

**Rpov:**

After leaving the office I quickly sent a text to Alice to meet up in the girls bathroom to tell her about Bella, and what happened so far, knowing she was dying to find out. Just then two small arms reached out from the room and yanked me in.

"Rose! So how did it go? Did you ask her out yet? Or did she ask you out?" Alice squealed in my ear.

"Whoa calm down Alice, we just talked and flirted a bit." She looked at me with this knowing look that annoyed the hell out of me.

"Fine, we talked A LOT, and she stared at me a bit, and I let her, and I told her some things about our family." I said, making Alice's grin impossibly larger it looked like it was gong to swallow up her whole face.

She bounced up and down squealing. Clearly trying to get me to ask what had happened with her and the blonde behind my Bella.

"So… what happened with that blonde chick you were drooling over earlier?" She frowned and smacked my arm playfully.

"I was NOT drooling over her."

"Haha yes were and you know it."

"Fine I WAS, happy now?"

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"She walked into class like a model with some GIRL next to her…" Alice then said with a pout but kept going.

"… and she sat in-between me and that Jordan girl she walked in with, and it turns out her name is JANE and we talked a little more and it turns out she's single!" she got t out in one breath, but I could sense there was more to the story.

"And…?" Her bright smile then returned on her face again.

"I ASKED HER OUT!" I was utterly shocked at this, how were they moving so fast?

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" I squealed feeling happy for my sister, and the fact that she might not be alone anymore.

"SHE SAID YES!" Alice then squealed out.

I was utterly shocked at this. At least I'm shocked at the fact that they're already going on a date and they haven't even known each other for 3 hours, and I was also kind of jealous too that there already going on a date while I don't know how long it will take Bella and I to go on a date, but smiled and felt happy for my sister nether less.

"Really? Where are you going to take her? And most importantly what are you going to where?" I asked. Her eyes widened clearly forgetting about this part.

"OMG Rose you're right!" She said, clearly panicked.

"I need to go home and start planning!" she squealed, and right as she was about to run off I grabbed her arm.

"Whoah, hold up Alice, you have all week for that, AND you'll miss out on seeing that other blonde of yours today if you go home right now."

"Haha sorry, I kinda panicked and got excited, but I gotta go now, I have class." she said smiling.

"Kay, seeya." and with that we both walked off to our separated destinations, mine so happened to be gym. Walking into the gym, the familiar scent of chocolate and pure sugar only in scent form **(AN: IDK how else to describe it :P)** and my eyes darted immediately to find my angel. My eyes finally landed on Bella right as she took her tight tank top off, and just as she took it off, her eyes darted over to me and she smirked a little. I was practically drooling as she slowly, teasingly rolled her very fitted leather pants off. As more and more of her creamy flesh was revealed, my jaw dropped closer and closer to the ground.

_Oh two can definitely play at this game_ I thought as I unbuttoned my blouse. Revealing more and more of my white cleavage as I watched her eyes almost pop out of her head, and putting on the same smirk she had on when she was teasing me and the inner teenager in me brought out my next thought, #winning.

**Bpov:**

As my Rosalie slowly popped each button out of it's place, the more drool pooled into my mouth. Just as her shirt fell open, she disappeared behind a row of lockers. _Damn what a tease and damn lockers._ _Fuck you lockers_. I thought as I glanced over at Kate to see if she was ready.

_ I walked into the cafeteria to look around and see some of the students here, just then a hand shot out of the crowd and touched my arm. I spun around to see an attractive pale blonde. Her hair was a pale blonde and was stick straight, she had amazing caramel colored eyes, and her skin was pale as well. Her face then lit up when she noticed my staring at her. _

_"Hey there, I'm Kate Denali." she said in a sweet voice and I could tell she was being genuine by the way she spoke and overall just how she was. I smiled at this, maybe I should be nice. _

_"Hi, I'm Isabella Volturi, I just moved here." I said in a genuinely nice tone. _

_"I knew I haven't seen you around here before, so where did you move from?" she asked, toying with her studded silver ring. Just then I noticed she was wearing a midnight blue and white hoodie with a big and ripped styled neckline so it hung off one of her shoulders and showed off her white tank top strap along with her white bra strap. She had on faded ripped skinny jeans and a pair of midnight blue and white nike high tops. This girl has style, I thought as the bell rang. _

_"I moved here from Volterra, Italy." I said as I got up from the lunch table I didn't know when I sat down in. _

_"Really?" she asked, getting up as well and grabbing her blue and white nike backpack. _

_"What class do you have first? Maybe I can walk you?" _

_"I have biology, and I would really like that." I said smiling. This girl is growing on me I thought as she walked me to biology. _

"Are you ready?" I asked as she pulled on her gym shirt.

"Yeah, I'll just tie up my hair on the way there." she said as she started to walk out trying to tie her hair up at the same time.

As we stood in line, I saw Rosalie walk out and just let me say damn, this girl is fine. Her hair was in her perfect loose curls as she strutted to her position in line, and as she did that she winked at me, but then noticed how close Kate was standing next to me and glared directly at her. Just then Kate's voice snapped me out of my Rosalie induced trance. And I looked over to her, not missing the even more intense glare Rosalie sent her.

"Did you scratch Rosalie's car or something? Because the glare she's sending your way is even more intense than the usual ones she sends to everyone else." Haha she really thought that Rose was glaring at me?

"No I'm pretty sure that she's glaring at you Kate." I said snickering, making her face retort to one of confusion.

"What? What did I do?" she asked, as I shrugged and grinned at her.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked as I casually grew my arm around her shoulder.

"U-um, 4 years." she stuttered out, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks. So she's not always cool and collected. I thought, and grinned. I quickly glanced at Rosie and by then, the look in her eyes told me she was fuming, making my grin even wider.

"4 years? That's a pretty long time. Where did you live before you moved here?" I asked genuinely curios about this human's life. She looked like she was debating over to tell me or not. after a few seconds, she was a somewhat pained expression on her face as she finally started speaking, but I cut her off.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell you if it brings up bad memories, I know what that's like." I rushed out, hoping to assure her that I'm not forcing her to tell me if she doesn't want to.

"No it's okay. I moved here from Denali, Alaska to get a fresh start… after both of my sisters went missing." my eyes widened at this, and my unbeating heart broke for this girl. I didn't know what to say, I've never been good at cheering people up, I usually ran when these situations came up, but I couldn't run this time, but I could relate to her about losing family.

"Don't worry, it'll get better. I lost my parents and sister when terrorists came to our small town and killed them, most of my close friends and their parents didn't survive either." I told her the edited version of the story, because I knew that I couldn't tell her the whole truth. Her eyes widened at this, clearly not expecting me to open up about my past life to cheer her up a little.

"It's fine, it still hurts but I know I can move past it. My father died when I was eight, leaving me, my sisters, and my mom. I think it was her that took it the hardest because she already lost her husband, and I wasn't really old enough to understand the full impact of the lost when he died. So it's just me and my mom now." she said sadly, and I didn't like seeing her sad, it pained me, and I had no idea why this human could get these emotions out of me but she did, and I found that I did care for her. Just then the whistle blew, interrupting our moment.

"Alright kids, jog around the gym for the rest of the period." The gym teacher announced, and almost all of the class groaned.

"Come on." I said to Kate with a grin and tugged her along, sending a devious grin over to Rosalie as we passed her. Payback's a bitch. I thought as we started our laps.

**Rpov:**

_Who. The. Fuck. Is. She._ I thought as I started jogging. She was with _MY_ Bella this morning, she was with _MY_ Bella _CHANGING_ next to her in the locker room, and now they're all chummy and clinging on to each other even though Bella is supposed to be _MINE_. _Damnit I knew I shouldn't of teased her in the locker room_. I thought as I finished my 5th lap, lapping everyone except for Kate and my Bella. So I decided to run with them.

"Hey there Bella." I said as I ran up next to her and on the other side of her that Kate wasn't on. She smiled cutely at me and responded.

"Hey Rosie." She said in a teasing tone, and leaned over while we were jogging and planted me a peck on the cheek. If I could blush right now, I would be as red as most of the humans in this gym right now. My utter look of surprise must've been pretty funny because she let out a soft giggle. Then her eyes widened like she just remembered something. She slowed down a bit to get behind a little so I could see the person on the other side of her.

"Rose this is Kate. Kate this is Rosalie." Kate turned over to look at me and a genuine smile spread across her features. My jealously disappeared instantly remembering the story she told Bella that I eavesdropped on, and knew that she wasn't a threat… maybe, but regardless I decided to be nice to the girl, knowing that her smile was real and that she was nice from seeing her around the school a lot.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you like." I said sweetly. Her eyes widened clearly not expecting me to be nice to her. "H-hey, I'm Kate." she stuttered out quickly, and a small smile graced her features, she was quite pretty now that I'm looking at her with a different emotion other than hatred and jealousy.

"You're pretty, I like your hair." I said with a genuine smile, as her eyes widened even more than the last time if that's even possible.

"T-thank you. I usually don't stutter a lot but it's not everyday that people like you and Bella talk to me." she said with an adorably cute, nervous and embarrassed expression on. Me and Bella got a good laugh out of that one.

"Well your the first person that wasn't annoying and smelly that approached me, and I like your style." Bella said, as I nodded my agreement.

"That's the only reason why?" she joked, her regular confident smile appearing on her face again.

"Yup, those are the only reason we talk to you blondie." I said giggling.

"Haha just kidding but if we list all the reason then it would take forever so we'll just stick to those, right Rosie?" Bella asked, and once again, I nodded my agreement, making Kate's grin even bigger.

"Don't complement her anymore or else her smile will be as big as the Joker's." I giggled out as Kate's grin turned into a fake pout, making Bella and I giggle even more.

"Okay class, stop jogging, you can spend the rest of the class talking amongst yourself or do open gym." The teacher announced and walked away probably towards his office.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Bella asked as a basketball was about to hit her, but her hand snapped up and caught it. She then turned to see the snotty Lauren girl's smirk slowly fade as she whispered "freaks" under her breath but of course me and Bella heard her but Kate didn't. I was absolutely fuming, how dare she call _MY_ mate a _FREAK_, and try to fucking hurt her? I was about to storm over to her and break a few bones but Bella's hand shot out and pulled m back towards her.

"It's okay Rosie, she's not worth getting in trouble over, just get revenge some other time." she whispered into me ear. With that she pulled away and made a hoop from all the way across the court, the ball making a swoosh sound as it went perfectly through. All the guys cheered and howled, while most of the girls were eyeing my Bella with a predatory look in their eyes making me want to just cover up Bella from their gazes and bring her to somewhere they couldn't see her, but I knew that that was not possible. Kate's giggle made my head snap over to her and stop my intense glaring at the other girls's leering at my mate.

"Calm down Rose, no one's going to steal YOUR Bella away from you." She said, shocking both me and Bella. I looked down to my shoes, now embarrassed. Damnit Rosalie, you're not supposed to be the one embarrassed, your a fucking vampire for god's sake, now act like it. I scolded myself in my head.

"I think it's cute how she gets all riled said a small shy smile gracing her lips. I quickly looked up, now beaming with pride. Just as I was about to respond the teacher blew the whistle and told us to go change and head to lunch. Right as I was about to turn around and head to the locker room, Bella gave me a sweet peck on my cheek and lingered there for a second her hot breath on my ear, then quickly pulled back a dragged Kate back to the locker room, Leaving me stunned and frozen in my spot.

"Fucking tease." I said to myself and walked back to the locker room as well.

**Apov: **

I was beaming for the rest of the day after my Jane agreed to a date. Nothing could bring down my mood now, since I have some sort of reassurance that the Jordan wasn't going to steal her away from me…or anyone else for that matter. I've known Jordan, I've never talked to her, but I've heard and known that she was a sweet and shy girl. She had a lot of friends because She was quite pretty, but I noticed she's never gotten close to anyone before. _I'm not a stalker okay? I'm just very observant._

Just then, I noticed the object of my good mood walking towards me with a huge smile on her face. I decided to take a chance and leaned in and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, almost at vampire speed. Her eyes widened and she looked embarrassed but a smile quickly appeared on her gorgeous features.

"Well hello to you too." she breathed out, her smile never faltering.

"Would you like to walk to lunch with me and sit with me and my family?" I asked somewhat nervously, _is that too much to ask her? What if I scare her away? Am I moving too fast?_ My head was rushing these thoughts out and by the look on her face she knew I was worrying.

"Wow, we haven't even gone to our first date, and I'm already meeting the family?" she asked teasingly, but I missed her tone and took her seriously and started really panicking at this point.

"I was kidding Alice of course I would like you to walk me to lunch and sit with your family." she said making me beam.

"Under one condition though." "And what is that?" I asked her curios to what her condition was.

"Jordan can sit with us too if she wishes." Jane said, and I smiled.

"Of course she can sit with us if she wants to, now come on." I said as I dragged her off to the direction of the cafeteria.

**Rpov:**

"So would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch?" I asked Bella and Kate. I asked Bella for obvious reasons, and Kate was really growing on me, so I figured that it would be okay.

"Of course." Bella said with a devious smile.

"Hell yes." Kate said doing a fist pump, and I laughed at her antics.

As we entered the Cafeteria, we walked over to the lunch line and grabbed our food, and walked over to where my brothers, Alice, her blonde soon-to-be-mate, and a tan girl I didn't recognize were already sitting. Alice smiled up at us and proceeded to introduce us.

"Guys this is Jane and Jordan." she gestured to them.

"Jane, Jordan, meet my sister Rosalie." she said, clerkly wanting me to introduce Bella and Kate myself.

"This is Isabella and Kate." I said gesturing to the appropriate person.

"Bella, Kate, these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper, my sister Alice, and her friends."

We all said our greetings and such, and sat down.

**Kpov:**

As I looked over Alice's friend, Jordan, I couldn't help but think she was very _and when I say very, I mean, very attractive._ Her chestnut hair was straight and flowed around her face, she had perfect olive skin, and the most amazing hazel eyes on the planet. _Wait wtf? Where the fuck did all of that come from?_ I was an open minded person when it comes to sexuality, so I didn't panic over it, so I decided a little flirting wouldn't hurt, and everyone was having their own conversations anyways.

"Hey, I'm Kate." I said in the most charming voice I could muster. She smiled sweetly at me and I could tell she was a shy one, which made her that much more adorable.

"I'm Jordan." she said a bit nervously.

"What year are you in? I've never seen you around before." I said to her curious, she looked like a senior, but her personality told me that she was younger than me.

"I'm a sophomore, what about you?" she asked sweetly and genuinely curious, which made me grin.

"I'm a Junior." I said my grin not faltering.

"You're very beautiful, actually beautiful doesn't even sum up a fraction of how gorgeous you are." I said to her, and I meant every bit of it. Her face went bright red as Jane, I think her name was, grinned over at her.

"I told you it was true." she said then turned back over to Alice and resumed whatever they were talking about.

"T-thank y-you." she stuttered out, looking down at her lap.

"Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about, because it is true, Jane agrees, right Jane?" she looks over and nods and grins.

"I think we all agree on that one." Emmett boomed, as everyone else at the table nodded, making Jordan's face go even more red if that were possible, and she buried her face in her hands. This girl was seriously too cute for words. Looking at the clock, there was only 2 minutes left of lunch.

"Hey what class do you have next, maybe I can walk with you there?" I asked Jordan to get her to look up so I could see her angelic face again, and she does.

"I have music class." she says shyly, and I grinned.

"Do you play any instruments?" I ask.

"Yeah, I play piano, and I sing." she said, somewhat sounding proud, which she should be.

"That's awesome, you need to let me listen sometime." I said a bit hopefully.

"We'll see." she said with a devious smirk on her face and walked off with her hips swaying in those tight pants of hers. _Damn wherever that boost of confidence came from, that was damn sexy._ I thought as I chased after her to catch up after admiring her backside for a bit.

**Jpov (Jordan's): **

I strutted away making sure to sway my hips a little, having no idea where that boost of confidence from, but one thing I did know was that I could fall in love with Kate. Key word being _Could_.

**AN: So this chapter is ALLOOTTT longer than the others, and I hope it makes up somewhat for not updating so long! sorry guys, I finally understand when other authors say that they're busy and can't update. any ways REEEEEVIIIEEEEWWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok guys, ik i said I'd update soon… and that didn't happen..I had some much needed time with friends… ok enough with the excuses here's the next chapter.. oh and for the next few chapters it's just going to be fluff and all of the drama will come after :P ohh and Some of the characters have a lot more to them.**

** Ps. I don't own anything except for my ideas and characters.**

Chapter 5:

**Jpov (jordan)**:

I had no idea where all of that confidence came from, something just came over me and made it seem that that sort of conference and flirtatiousness was natural, and I guess whatever that was, I am thankful because it left Kate looking very flustered, and I loved every second of it. Just then I spotted Jane come out of a hug with Alice and walked over and grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something!" she squealed as I dragged her off, leaving a very pissed off and jealous Alice behind.

"I need to ask you about something though!" I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Kate isn't it?" she said more than asked with a knowing smirk on her face. I froze. How did she know? I barely realized that I liked her myself. And I don't even know if I want a relationship.. at least because of what happened last time.

"…. Is it that obvious?" I sighed, was it that noticeable. I was never good at hiding my feelings, that's what got me hurt in the first place.

"It's about as obvious as Bella and Rosalie." she sighed. And I raised an eyebrow at that.

"… okay maybe I'm exaggerating, but I got my point across, maybe you should ask her on a date." Jane said grinning, making me groan.

"Uggh, I'll just wait and whatever happens will happen." I said and smiled as I headed towards my next class.

**Bpov:**

I was sitting with Rose at a table outside in the next morning waiting for classes to start and my phone suddenly rung. I saw that it was Aro and suddenly panicked, remembering the reason I was here in the first place.

"Sorry, I really need to get this." I told Rose with a sorry look on my face. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's fine, go do whatever you need to do." she said and gave me another peck, only on the lips this time, and I grinned but the ringing phone in my hand brought me out of my thoughts, and I rushed into a building and into the nearest bathroom. I hit answer on my phone and was immediately greeted by the voice of my "father".

"Oh Bella my dear, what took you so long to answer?" he asked in his usual calm but high pitched voice.

"I had to find a private place Aro, and plus, you know how snobby teenagers are these days, they just won't get out of the way." I said as it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh yes, and how is Jane?"

"She's fine, but she thinks we have both found our mates."

"Mates?! Oh my dear I'm so happy for you, but may I ask who they are?"

"Can we wait till our next visit back so I can tell you all about it face to face?" I said a bit excited, remembering how surprisingly easy it was to talk to him.

"Okay, and I suppose you have to go now?" he saying with a knowing tone, and I could basically see him smirking at the other end.

"Yes, but I'll talk to you later." I said with a small smile on my face, happy to know that he doesn't disapprove of this. I had walked out and went to biology and slipped into my seat next to Rosalie, my little smile still in place.

** Rpov:**

When Bella had to leave to take the call I was kind of disappointed, but I didn't want to come off as possessive and overly jealous…. even though I am, I sill didn't want to scare her away. When it was clear that she wasn't coming back to the table, I walked to class and slid into my usually seat, still disappointed that Bella wasn't there yet, and was very curious about who was holding her up. Just then said girl walked into class, the teacher just waved her off to her seat for being late and she slipped into her seat next to me.

"Hey" she said with a little happy smile on her face.

"Hi" I said, trying to sound as natural as possible, but if she could tell that I was up to something, she ignored it and intend gave me a small kiss on the lips, lingering there for a bit. And that was enough to make me forget what I was thinking all together. She looked really happy, and something told me it had to do with the phone call she had, and I regained my focus. Just then I felt her hand reach over and lace itself with mine which brought my smile back.

**Kpov:**

Ever since lunch the other day I haven't been able to get my mind off that gorgeous girl I had met.

"KATEE!" Just then my head snapped up from someone calling my name, and I felt someone tackle me from the side and immediately knew who it was.

"Damnit Tanya, you're going to graduate highschool soon, you're 18, heading to college on a basketball scholarship, that means you have a lot of strength and should not tackle your younger best friend." I said as I turned to see my older, but equally as blonde friend, only her natural strawberry blonde hair made her stand out more than me.

"Hey! I missed you, I haven't seen you around in a while." she pouted.

"Tanya, I saw you this morning." I reasoned with her.

"But we didn't talk, and you've been zoning out all day yesterday and this morning."_ Damn Tanya and her observation skills. _

"Ok you got me, now what is it that you want Tanya."

"Who was that girl you were stalking on FaceBook? She looked really pretty." she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" I asked trying to act confused by this, and spotted Jordan walking down the hall towards us with Jane.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about because I know you know." she said her grin still in place.

"Tanya can we talk about this later? Please?" I pleaded, Jordan spotting me and speeding up a little with a smile.

"Hey Kate." she said coming up next to me.

"As I was about to answer her, Tanya beat me to it.

"You look exactly like the girl Kate was stalking on FaceBook last night and this morning." _Damnit Tanya why do you have to open your mouth, now she'll probably think I'm a creep.. which I kind of am now that I think about it, but still_.

"Tanya, Shut up!" I said before she could continue putting the pieces together.

"Hey Jordan." I said nervously with a shy smile on my face, and she grinned and hooked her arm into mine.

"So…. are ya gonna introduce me?" she asked me with an innocent look on her face, but I knew that she had put the pieces together.

"Yeah..um.. Tanya, this is Jordan, Jordan this is Tanya, my older but just annoying best friend." I said and shot a warning look to Tanya.

"Hi, I guess you're Kate's new lady lover?" My idiot friend asked with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. of course in usual Tanya demeanor before either of us could answer, she left for class.

"Um.. sorry about her, she doesn't know when to shut up." I said, more shy than ever, but Jordan just grinned.

"Well.. I wouldn't mind ya know." she said softly. Being the idiot I am, I could't put two and two together. "Wouldn't mind what?"

"Being your 'lady lover' as your dear friend oh so graciously put it." she said with a little grin.

"Really!?" I said my eyes lighting up, and she just giggled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." she said.

"Well..um…would you maybe..uh.. liketogoonadatewithme?" I rushed out the last part hoping she got what I said.

"What was that? I couldn't quite catch the last part." she said with a small smirk, I knew she heard me, but dammit.

"I said… would you honor me with a date?" I asked calmer this time.

"Much better, and I'd love to." she said, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Really? I'll uh, pick you up saturday, around 8?" I asked looking into her gorgeous chocolaty eyes.

"ok." was all she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek, and strutted away.

"I'll text you my address!" she said as she winked and disappeared into a classroom, leaving me standing there looking like an idiot. _What has she done to me?_ I wondered as I made no move to leave.

**Bpov: **

I was walking with Rosalie to lunch and thank god they extended today's lunch to 2 hours, because some freshman class got extended.

"Hey… Bella?" Rosale said nervously.

"Hm?"

"Who were you talking on the phone with earlier?" she asked nervously.

"It was just my father." That's basically the truth, so no harm done. She looked relieved when I said that, and I grinned. Just then she stopped walking.

"What is it Rose?" I asked, she looked a bit anxious and really nervous.

"Wouldyoumaybeliketogoonadatewithmesometime?" she rushed out, I figured I shouldn't tease her, seeing that she was nervous enough as it is. My decision was already made, and this time I knew what I was getting myself into, and what I would have to tell her when we got to it, but I'll deal with that when we get there. I think she took my brief silence as rejection and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, I would love to go on a date with you Rose." I said, tucking a finger under her chin and tilting her head up.

"Really? You don't have to do that because you feel bad." I smiled a bit at her cuteness.

"I'm not, I really want to though." I said, taking a step back, remembering that we were in a high school hallway and that this wasn't the most romantic place, but it was still perfect.

"Then I'll pick you up on saturday around 5?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll be waiting." and with that I linked my fingers with hers and pulled her towards the cafeteria, after giving her a peck on the cheek of course. When we arrived at the table there was only one seat left so I decided to be bold for once and sat down and pulled Rosie onto my lap.

**Rpov:**

I was walking towards the table with my Bella but there was only one seat left, and I started panicking. _Should we share it? Maybe I should stand and let her sit?_ My thoughts were quickly cut off when Bella tugged my arm and suddenly I was on her lap. Her arms went around the front of my body and hugged my waist and pulled me towards her so that I was pressed against her front.

"Well aren't you two just getting comfy." Emmet grinned at us from across the table.

"Shuddap." I mumbled, then sighed as Bella nuzzled the crook of my neck and took a deep breath, her arms tightening around my waist. This is the most relaxed I've felt since my change, I thought as I relaxed into her embrace.

"Not that me, and the whole cafeteria don't enjoy this scene, but… when did this happen?" Jane asked with a knowing smile on her face, I then noticed her hand intwined with Alice's on the table and smiled softly.

"Um, like 4 minutes ago." I mumbled, closing my eyes as Bella skimmed her nose along the skin from my shoulder to my ear.

"Do you want anything?" I asked Bella as I motioned to the line up for food.

"Can you possibly get me a water?" she asked, but made no move to let go of me.

"You know Bella in order for me to get you a water, you're gonna have to let go."

"But I want you to stay here doe." she said with an adorable pout on her face.

"Just go already." Jane said with a roll of her eyes and Bella looked over and glared at her.

**Bpov: **

When Rosalie left and joined the lunch line, we all started up a conversations about nothing and everything.

"Um excuse me?" I heard a small voice call from behind me and I turned to see a tall girl with like redish-aburne hair and was pale, she had bright forest green eyes with pink lips.

"What may I do for you?" I asked her with a charming smile, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be nice.

"Um I just wanted to say hi and welcome you to Forks.. I've been meaning to do that for a while but I just got up the courage to." she said looking down at her hands which she was twisting in all sorts of fashions and looked back up at me.

"There's no need to be shy, I don't bite." I said with a playful wink and a chuckle. Just then I heard a splash and looked over to see and very pissed off Rosalie holding a crushed water bottle that exploded everywhere. I immediately stood up and pulled Rosalie onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her waste again hoping to sooth her with that.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name?" I looked up to see that the girl was gone and frowned. She was really nice too.

"Hey Rosie." I said nuzzling her neck like before.

"Don't 'Hey Rosie' me, who was that girl, all blushing and flirting with you?" she said with a pout and I just wanted to kiss it away.

"She was just being nice, and wanted to welcome me to forks."

"She's a bit late then."

"She said she was shy, and you scared her off before I could get a name." I said with a small grin, deciding to push her buttons a bit.

"And why did you wink at her?" Rosalie completely ignored me and kept going.

"I was being nice." "Well it's not nice to lead her on." and with that, Rosalie turned on my lap so that she was straddling me and connected our lips. _Kisses weren't supposed to be this good, lips weren't supposed to be this soft, but they were,_ _and I loved it._ I felt her tongue poke out and probe at my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I granted. Right when our tongues were going to connect, I heard a wolf whistle from one of the jocks and I pulled back, glared, and flipped them off. Rosalie sighed and rested her head on my shoulder and nuzzled the crook of my neck, much like I did with her earlier, and was still straddling my lap.

"Do you wanna just skip the rest of the day?" Jane asked everyone hopefully, and everyone nodded, even Jasper, which was a huge surprise for me.

"We can all head to our place." Jane said as she glanced at me and I nodded. Rosalie was still on my lap and was snoring quietly but adorably and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I hooked an arm under her knees and the other supporting her upper body and decided to carry her bridal style to the cars.

"How are we going to do this?" Alice asked motioning to the two motorcycles, the yellow porsche and the huge jeep in the parking lot, and then to the sleeping Rosalie in my arms.

"What about Jane drive the jeep.." I stopped and giggled at the image of tiny Jane driving the huge jeep, along with everyone else while Jane scowled at us.

"..Alice can drive Jane's motorcycle, Jasper will drive mine, and emmet can drive the tiny porsche…" I trailed off again in giggles as I imagine the tree man in that porsche.

"…and you can all just follow the jeep." I finished as I adjusted Rosie's head so it was resting on my shoulder. Jane looked like a little toddler in that huge seat behind the steering wheel peering over it. I climbed in careful not to let Rosalie hit anything or wake up. When I had gotten into the seat, Rosie curled up around me, her head still on my shoulder, and her body and legs wrapped around me one the huge front seat. Right as we pulled into the drive Rosalie stirred and sat up, her hair a little fussed up, and an adorable pout on her face.

"Hey, you're up." I said softly to her, all she did was glance at me and collapse back into her previous position, grumbling something incoherent. "I guess sleeping beauty needs a different prince huh?" Jane said teasingly from next to me. "Shuddup." I retorted, and proceeded to carry her into the stone mansion Aro had bought for out stay.

"Whoah this place is even bigger than our place." Emmet exclaimed from his spot on the love seat with Jasper. I walked across the living room and sat down on the huge leather recliner next to the matching couch, and reclined it. Rosalie finally opened her eyes sleepily but stayed curled up around me.

"Hey Rosie." I murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm still mad at you for flirting with that girl." she mumbled and turned around on my lap, making me sigh.

"I thought we were over this Rose." I said trying to turn her back around.

"Well you thought wrong." she said.

"I was being nice, right Emmet?" I asked, looking hopefully over to him.

"Whoah leave me out of this." he said feigning innocence.

"Rosie." I whined.

"I was just kidding." she said turning back around with a smile on her face, and I pouted at her, making her smile even larger.

**Jpov: **

Looking at them interact like that made me smile, but I knew it wouldn't be like this forever, me and Bella both had a lot of baggage, and nether of us were proud of out past , before and during our days with the volturi. I just hoped we can both get past our dates successfully before we can tell Rosalie and Alice. I had finally found the love of my existence but I didn't know if she would stay or leave after I told her. I she left, I would be broken, and this time no one will be able to fix me. Just then, my phone beeped, alerting me about a new message, and when I read it, my eyes got wide.

"Bella we need to go. Now." I said and with that I gave Alice a silent apology and left the house, Bella close behind me.

**AN: I'm thinking of shorter chapters every week or longer chapters every other week, what do you guys think?**


End file.
